Je n'y pense jamais
by cleo59
Summary: Je n'y pense jamais. C'est vrai. La plupart du temps.
1. Initiation

_Quatre chapitres pour cette fiction et je n'ai prévu aucune histoire d'amour, pas une seule course __sur la plage __la main dans la main __au ralenti, pas le moindre petit bisou __au coucher du soleil__, rien… _

_L'histoire est narrée du point de vue d'Ino et les indications superfétatoires s'arrêtent ici. _

_Bonne lecture (enfin j'espère)._

* * *

**oooo**

Petite, j'aurais répondu que même si j'avais pu choisir je n'en aurais voulu aucun autre. Que m'importait le sharigan ou le kage no jutsu! Mon kekkei genkai me permettait de voler les pensées les plus intimes des autres, de découvrir ce qu'ils dissimulaient farouchement: qu'y aurait-il eu que j'eusse pu désirer davantage? Jadis, lorsque j'étais môme.

** oooo**

J'ai appris tôt. Parce que le laps de temps où, en tant que Yamanaka, nous pouvons développer notre capacité est court. Quelques mois, parfois un an, ça varie un peu en fonction des individus.

L'initiation se fait toujours à un âge où peu d'entre nous en comprennent vraiment les enjeux. Mais nous connaissons déjà tous la signification du mot clan. Nous savons quel honneur nous ait fait. Entre deux ans et demi et trois ans, en général.

C'est le moment de l'existence où tous les humains apprennent à discerner leur moi : dire « je » pour _ici_ et _ailleurs_ c'est « les autres ». Avant, aucun de nous ne sait qu'il est un individu distinct, que sa conscience lui est propre et l'isole. Avant, personne ne sent l'espace irréductible qui sépare nos esprits. Même quand nos corps se touchent.

Avant, personne ne sait qu'il sera seul toute sa vie.

** oooo**

C'est dans cet intervalle de temps-là, entre deux ans et demi et trois, qu'on apprend aux Yamanaka, depuis des générations, à malaxer leur chakra pour transférer leur esprit.

Si on dépasse ce délai, il y a ensuite un mécanisme de rejet. Il est alors intolérable pour l'individu de faire émerger sa conscience dans une autre personne, de faire sien ce qu'elle sent, son corps, ses désirs, ses émotions….

Banni. Autrui est à jamais un corps étranger pour un Yamanaka qui n'a pas éveillé à temps son kekkei genkai.

La possession de l'autre lui demeurera toujours interdite.

Il y a des années, alors que nous traversions une rue de Konoha, et que je tenais la main de mon père, trottinant pour suivre son pas de grande personne, il s'est soudainement arrêté: « Tu vois cette statue ? » Du doigt il désignait une petite silhouette grise qui ornait le portail d'une demeure du clan Akimichi. C'était un papillon dont le dessin délicat des ailes de pierre me ravit immédiatement.

« - Si tu voulais lui donner la forme d'un autre animal, par exemple celle d'un cerf, tu la casserais. »

Je n'ai pas répondu, je n'aimais guère le tour que prenait notre promenade. Baissant la tête, je me suis mise à chercher un moyen d'opérer la transformation sans abimer la statue et, par la même, de contredire mon père.

« -Tu la casserais, inévitablement. » répéta-t-il doucement. Il me souriait. « L'esprit est semblable : tu ne peux que le briser si tu lui imposes une nouvelle forme une fois que son "je" est apparu. »

J'ai mis très longtemps à admettre qu'il avait raison : je ne peux exiger des autres qu'ils se mettent _à ce point_ à ma place. Seuls les quelques initiés de mon clan en sont capables.

«- Il n'y a de retour possible pour aucun d'entre nous une fois que nous avons commencé à définir les contours de notre personnalité ».

C'est pourquoi les Yamanaka ayant dépassé trois ans ne peuvent plus être éveillés à leur pouvoir.

« -Que se passe-t-il si on le fait quand même ?

- Je te l'ai dit Ino-chan, on brise leur esprit, ils deviennent fous…

- Alors il faut toujours le faire avant trois ans ?

- Non. Parfois, il ne faut pas le faire du tout. Ça dépend des enfants. »

C'est qu'à deux ans et demi, même guidé par des adultes, le risque n'est pas exactement nul. Devenir soi en apprenant en même temps à se mêler à autrui, à connaître la pensée qui lui traverse l'esprit comme si elle était la vôtre n'est pas chose aisée. La personnalité de quelques-uns de mes aïeux n'y a guère résisté : à ceux qui s'adressaient nommément à eux certains ne répondaient jamais. Ils ne savaient pas qui ils étaient. Ni vraiment combien ils étaient.

Pourtant, si gamine vous me l'aviez demandé je vous aurais répondu que je n'en aurais voulu aucun autre. De kekkei genkai.

Même si j'avais pu choisir.

** oooo**

Après mon initiation, j'ai grandis vite. J'ai appris à lire les pensées de ma mère la nuit, pendant son sommeil, lorsque mon père était en mission. J'entrais discrètement dans sa chambre, m'allongeais sur le sol afin que mon corps ne tombe pas durant l'exécution de la technique. Je l'étudiais, j'apprenais les tours qu'elle avait joué aux adultes lorsqu'elle était fillette, les traits de sa propre mère à l'époque, ses soucis d'adolescente, ses premiers émois avec mon père...

Elle m'a surprise une fois, allongée par terre à ses pieds. Elle venait de se réveiller en sursaut et j'avais brutalement été ramenée à ma propre conscience. Avant même qu'elle ait pu me poser une question, je lui ai parlé d'un cauchemar et de ma peur de rester seule dans ma chambre. J'ai expliqué en pleurnichant mon désir de me rapprocher d'elle pour calmer mon effroi, sans pour autant oser la réveiller… J'avais six ans.

Je devenais futée.

Et menteuse.

Pendant sa sieste, je visitais parfois aussi l'esprit de mon grand-père. J'appris ainsi la façon dont le frère de mon père est mort durant la dernière grande guerre ninja. Et pour la première fois je sentis l'odeur du sang séché, la puanteur des cadavres après les combats.

Puis vint l'âge où je pu inviter mes amies à dormir chez moi et où je découvris, à travers leurs esprits assoupis, d'autres horizons que celui sous lequel j'avais grandi.

Le sommeil des autres constituait pour moi un moment merveilleux : en eux je pouvais tout explorer sans qu'ils en prennent conscience, ni ne s'en défendent.

J'étais prudente.

Je faisais semblant de peiner à l'entraînement pour maîtriser ma technique.

Pour ne pas être démasquée, je n'évoquais jamais de ce que j'avais appris durant leurs songes.

Rusée.

Je feignais la surprise en recevant mes cadeaux d'anniversaire.

Manipulatrice.

** oooo**

Je n'avais qu'une règle. Jamais.

Non, jamais, je ne le faisais lorsque mon père était à proximité.

J'étais terrifiée à la seule idée qu'il découvre la façon dont j'utilisais mon attribut héréditaire.

Et, je vivais dans l'angoisse perpétuelle de le voir utiliser sa technique sur moi, une nuit, d'être ainsi démasquée et, bien entendu, terriblement punie.

Je me rends compte à présent que, comme tous les enfants, je projetais alors spontanément sur autrui ma propre façon de me comporter, le désir qui m'animait.

La punition que me laissait craindre la perspective que mon père apprenne la vérité me donnait des sueurs froides. Sans vraiment me le dire, je sentais que ce que je faisais relevait du domaine de l'interdit.

Je ne cessais pourtant pas. J'étais toujours plus curieuse, avide de ce que les autres pouvaient me dissimuler. Jadis, lorsque j'étais môme.

« - Ino-chan à quoi penses-tu ?

- Mmmh…

- Tu rêves à tes amoureux ? Si tu le faisais dans ton lit ? Il est l'heure d'aller dormir pour de bon.

- J'ai encore des trucs à faire. Et je n'ai plus six ans, papa.

- C'est dommage, tu étais plus obéissante à l'époque. »

Je crois que je rougis. Du coup, je grommèle et monte dans ma chambre. « Plus obéissante »…

Moi, qui vous aurais répondu que je n'en aurais voulu aucun autre.

A l'époque.


	2. Performance

**oooo**

Je m'allonge sur mon futon. Mes draps sentent la lessive et c'est une sensation que j'aime. Un jour, lorsque j'avais huit ans, mon père m'a amenée à l'hôpital civil. L'odeur qui règne là-bas je la déteste.

Pour la chasser de mes pensées, j'attrape ma brosse à cheveux et je fais un rapide récapitulatif de ce que je dois travailler demain durant l'entrainement. Posséder l'esprit de plusieurs personnes en même temps me pose encore de nombreux problèmes. Papa m'a conseillé des exercices pour améliorer ça. Je pose ma brosse par terre.

Ce jour-là, à l'hôpital civil, on a rendu visite à une cousine de mon père : elle s'était cassée la jambe en glissant sur une plaque de verglas. Et elle racontait en boucle son accident. Ces civils…

Ça sentait _tellement _mauvais.

Je boudais pour rentrer.

Je me suis assise par terre, le dos calé contre le lit de la voisine de chambre de notre cousine, j'ai fermé les yeux. Je voulais fuir. Et puis, comme mon père continuait à bavarder sans se soucier de ma mauvaise humeur, que la voisine de chambre dormait et, plus encore, que j'avais pris de mauvaises habitudes, j'ai abandonné toute prudence.

_Jutsu._

Je m'assieds. Dissipe les souvenirs dans mon esprit. Me lève pour ranger la brosse à cheveux. Mon ombre danse sur les murs de cette chambre qui me semble maintenant trop petite pour moi. Je n'ai pas fermé les volets et je peux voir le ciel. Noir, au dessus des toits de Konoha.

J'essaye souvent. Mais regarder le ciel m'ennuie. Shikamaru a beau dire, je ne saisis pas la différence entre ça et ne rien faire.

Mais j'essaye souvent, ça oui. Parce que je veux vraiment comprendre mon ami.

Aussi souvent que j'échoue. Mériterai-je jamais les dernières paroles d'Asuma ?

Je m'applique, pourtant, à prendre soin de mes coéquipiers. Mais, mes efforts sont couronnés de bien peu de succès. Chôji n'a pas maigri d'un iota, malgré tous les _excellents_ conseils que je lui ai donnés. Et Shikamaru passe tout son temps libre couché, à contempler le ciel.

Lutter contre la gourmandise de l'un et la fainéantise de l'autre, avant, c'était déjà un boulot à temps complet. Mais depuis que notre sensei est mort, le premier a tendance à repousser son chagrin à grands renforts de sucreries, quant au deuxième, il est parfois… je ne sais pas… éperdu de mélancolie. Franchement je ne suis pas armée contre ça.

Je crie un peu. Pas juste pour me défouler, je m'y emploie pour les secouer : ça leur fait du bien. Sinon ils se passeraient l'un l'autre tous leurs caprices.

Un peu, mais tous les jours bien sûr. Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qu'ils feraient sans moi !

Enfin si, évidemment, je vois bien…

«- Ino, tu ne dors pas ?

Mon père a dû voir le rai de lumière sous ma porte.

- Non, pas encore.

- Ino, il est minuit. Tu vas être nase demain.

- J'éteins tout de suite. Bonne nuit papa.

- Bonne nuit.»

J'éteins. J'attends un peu.

Je rallume.

Et le souvenir reflue en moi.

Dans l'hôpital civil, légèrement nauséeuse à cause de l'odeur, j'ai fermé les yeux.

_Shintenshin no jutsu._

La voisine de chambre de notre cousine dormait, aussi les images de son rêve me sont-elles apparues en premier.

La mer.

** oooo**

Elle longeait une grève, les pieds dans l'eau. Le vent la poussait. Les nuages laissaient filtrer quelques rayons de lumière blanche. C'était une sensation agréable et je restais là à profiter de ce paysage qui n'existe nulle part. Du plaisir des vagues mouillant le bas de sa robe, du frôlement froid du vent, des jeux de gris du ciel qu'un morceau de bleu surprenait parfois.

Oui, si vous me l'aviez demandé, je vous aurais répondu que je n'en aurais voulu aucun autre. Si précieux mon kekkei genkai...

Puis j'ai délaissé son rêve.

Curieuse de pénétrer d'excitants secrets. Jadis, lorsque j'étais môme.

Je me suis plongée dans ses souvenirs récents.

Et j'ai d'abord reconnu les murs gris et le porche de l'hôpital.

Elle y était arrivée pour accoucher. Son ventre énorme.

brûlant.

J'ai appris la douleur des premières contractions là, assise par terre dans ce vieil hôpital, adossée à son lit, pendant que mon père discutait tranquillement du danger des plaques de verglas avec une vague cousine.

Elle aussi, c'était son premier accouchement. Et elle avait peur.

Il y avait de l'agitation autour d'elle. Et une douleur tenace au creux des reins qui se rependait par vagues régulières, incendiant tout son corps. Des lames de fond. Qui troublaient la vue et, parfois, coupaient le souffle. Le personnel de l'hôpital donnait des ordres ou des indications autour d'elle. On lui parlait. Les vagues revenaient de plus en plus intenses. Déchirement en bas : l'épicentre de la douleur devenait diffus. Longues secondes hors d'haleine. Minutes. Les vagues mettaient de plus en plus de temps à refluer. Elle s'est mise à crier lorsqu'elle a senti traverser son ventre gonflé une brûlure semblable à l'embrasement du fer. On lui a fait une piqûre. Le nombre de personne autour d'elle a augmenté. La vague de douleur l'a engloutie, elle n'entendait plus distinctement ce qu'on lui disait, elle se concentrait sur l'effort qu'il fallait faire pour respirer. On lui a fait une seconde piqûre. Cela paraissait ne jamais devoir finir.

Enfin, elle l'a vu.

Une sensation de vide. Le ventre qui se détend, les spasmes qui ralentissent.

Le gamin était brun.

Oh, ils ont bien essayé de le lui cacher, enveloppé dans une serviette rapidement, mais elle a quand même eu le temps de voir.

Tout rouge, le visage fripé, les cheveux bruns. Du sang sur la peau. Les yeux clos et les mains recroquevillées. Trop de sang. Immobile. A aucun moment il n'a crié.

Moi si. J'ai hurlé. Et la femme allongée dans le lit derrière moi a émis une plainte sourde de souffrance. Affreuse.

Mort né.

Je me suis retrouvée brusquement dans mon corps. Sur le sol froid de cet hôpital, cette horrible odeur qui emplissait mon nez et ma bouche, à hurler en même temps maintenant que cette femme dans son lit.

Mon père m'a prise dans ses bras, m'a consolée.

Puis, il a tenté d'apaiser la femme qui hurlait et sanglotait alternativement. En vain. Une infirmière est arrivée, elle l'a écarté et nous a invités à quitter la pièce.

Après de rapides adieux à notre cousine, je suis sortie de la chambre derrière mon père. Je crois que je me rendais vaguement compte que je fuyais. Dans le couloir qui menait vers le hall de l'hôpital, d'une toute petite voix j'ai demandé: « Tu crois qu'ils vont lui donner un calmant ? » Mon père n'a pas répondu, il ne m'a même pas accordé un regard. Il fixait un point droit devant lui.

Il avait compris.

Ce que j'ai fait. Ce jour-là.

Quand j'étais môme.

** oooo**

Sur le chemin du retour, dans le silence qui pesait un peu plus lourd à chaque pas, je réfléchissais. Si cette femme avait crié en même temps que moi, c'est que le souvenir dont j'avais pris connaissance en elle, je l'avais du même coup imposé à son esprit. Cela signifiait que mon kekkei genkai arrivait à un nouveau seuil d'aptitude. J'étais capable de susciter une pensée chez quelqu'un d'autre : je serai donc bientôt apte à faire agir autrui selon mon désir.

J'étais sur la voie du shinobi.

La voie royale.

Si vous me l'aviez demandé à ce moment-là… vraiment, je n'en aurais voulu aucun autre.

Après la terreur, je m'excitais toute seule sur le chemin, imaginant mes futurs exploits. J'étais la digne héritière du clan Yamanaka.

Oui, je deviendrais une grande kunoichi.

Même si, pour cela il avait fallu qu'_elle_ quitte la grève, la mer.

Et, bien sûr, qu'elle retourne à ce souvenir déplaisant.

Bien sûr, une nouvelle dose de calmant avait due lui être injectée.

Bien sûr, mon père serait furieux.

** oooo**

Bien sûr, je ne comprenais rien.

Jadis, lorsque j'étais môme.

**oooo**

_**To be continued.**_


End file.
